There Coming!
by Menhaden
Summary: This is a cross over with Sonic and Call of Duty Zombies. This took alot of time and effort so i hope you like it!


OK so this is a remake of Nazi zombies with sonic characters!

It tool me a while to think of it. So I hope you like it. This takes place at Kino Der Toten with Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, and Espio! XD this is in play format.

Sonic and friends fall through a teleporter and now are back in time at a place called "Kino Der Toten". Every one is blacked out and Shadow is the first to awake.

Shadow: Looks around "Where are my pretty ones" Shadow wonders as he looks around then sees that the others are still blacked out. "Hemp they'll be out for a while." Shadow explains he looks to his right and he jumps back as if he sees a ghost.

Maria: Looks at Shadow than giggles "Hello!" Shadow jumps back agine and yells in terror, He than runs kicks a door open on the bottom floor. Once he's throw the door slams shut behind him. Than all of the sudden Maria is standing next to an electric box.

Maria: A chao flouts next to Maria. "Where are you going Shadow? You left me to die on the ARK NOW ILL KILL YOU!" yells Maria murderously. She than screams at a very high pitched. Shadow covers his ears in agonizing pain. The screaming stops and Shadow looks at the electric box. All the sudden he runs than slides to a MPL.

Shadow: "TAKE THIS … GAH!" Shadows gun diapers outta nowhere!

Maria: Points at Shadow "KILL HIM MY PETS! KILL HIM!" Maria disappears and Shadow heads back to the first room where Sonic and the others are.

Sonic: "My head hurts."

Espio: "MY LEG!"

Knuckles: "Probly to much Vodka?"

Shadow: Sighs "That's nice Knuckles now where are we."

Sonic: "Your the scientist you tell us!" They all laugh but Shadow who still looks horrified"

Espio: "Something must have happened to the teleporter when knuckles drop his vodka in it..." He looks around and sees that the others are ignoring him he sighs and says "huh never mind "

Knuckles: Walks by a machine called quick revive. "Hm 25 cents will it give me vodka?" he inserts the coin and a weird bottle of some liquid comes out. He stares at it for a minute than drinks it.

Sonic: "Knuckles don't!"

Shadow: "He is fine it just makes him fix are wounds faster and better." Shadow gives a slight giggle of insanity.

Sonic: "... Ok" A window, chatters open and zombies start flooding the area.

Shadow: Yelling. "GET A GUN OF THE WALL!" The others look confused. Shadow sighs than takes an Olympia of the wall next to one of the windows. The others look at the Olympia as if god put it in Shadows hands.

Knuckles: "Jumps toward the wall to summon a gun giggle drunk at the same time. "Hahaha that's the way third wife liked it!"

Espio: "Walks up to a wall up the steps and finds an M14 than grins. "Hm this is nice and great for my honor."

Sonic: Turns head. "No thanks I will wait for something bigger." Sonic pulls out his pistols.

Shadow: Looks at others "All right are you ready because here they come!" Zombies surround the area flooding the place left and right with their tortured souls. Sonic and friends back into a comer holding up there defense but one of the zombies drop something that looks like an atom bomb and Espio runs for it. Espio Grabs the atom bomb and all the zombies around them die.

Sonic: Eyes widen "KA-BOOM!" He yells as souls fly to the sky.

Shadow: Walks to a door and shots the lock "There we go open sesame."

Knuckles: Fantasizes "Ah sesamie street. You know who makes good vodka... Elmo, he makes good vodka!" Every one stares at knuckles for a few minutes.

Knuckles: Shrugs "What its true you don't believe me." He hiccups. "Than ask him your self's!"

Shadow: Points at a Childs box that has two question marks on it. "I wonder what this is."

Sonic: Pushes Shadow aside. "Obviously its something we need!" He throws the top open and inside is an AUG. "Oh yea now were goanna have some fun!"

Shadow: Runs to the next room "Come on!" Knuckles and Espio follow Sonic stays behind shooting a few zombies.

Knuckles: "THEY WANT ME FOR MY BODY ... or my vodka."

Espio: Looks at another weird vending machine near him called mule kick "Hmm."

Knuckles: Says giddily "Ha-ha it has a green flashy light."

Shadow: Sighs "Drunk."

Sonic: Runs into the room yelling "RAPE TRAIN!"

Shadow: "Ah come on Sonic!" starts to shoot the zombies with his pistol.

Sonic: "Hey you all left me!"

Knuckles: "Hahaha a fight." Trips and opens a door. "Ohhh."

Espio: Buys mule kick and feels stronger after drinking it. "Guys come on ... Hm this taste like it will bring me honor!"

Shadow: Turns around "Hey Knuckles found a door Sonic c'mon!"

Espio: Sighs "Never mind."

Sonic: Throws grenade than runs to Shadow "Coming!"

Zombie's start over flooding the room from left to right Espio and Sonic close a door that leads to steps than they go to meet with the others. Shadow is looking around for a gun as Knuckles hits a bar at the bottom of the steps next to it is a vending machine named speed cola.

Espio: Runs back to the room where Sonic got a gun from the box.

Sonic: Jumps over steps ledge and lands next to the speed cola. "What's this?" Reads that it makes him faster and reloads faster to. "Just what I need!" He pays for the drink than drinks it. "Yuck taste like cat pee!"

Shadow: See's an ak74u at the bottom of the steps. "Guys here are guns!"

Espio: At the box "So how douse this work?" He throws the box open and picks up a mysterious looking gun. "I wonder?" The others pick up the gun shadow points at but all the sudden Knuckles pulls a lever and an alarm goes off.

Shadow: "KNUCKLES YOU IDIOT!"

Knuckles: Blushing embarrassed. "Sorry guys." Zombies flood the room from every position. Our hero's try to hold there ground but just get over powered.

Sonic: "IT CANT END LIKE THIS!"

Shadow: "MARIA NO PLAESE!"

Knuckles: "CANT I AT LEAST HAVE ONE MORE DRINK OF VODKA!"


End file.
